Darkness Consumes
by Alexia Lupin
Summary: A lil' song fic for Katherine and Freddy's relationship. Sounds stupider than it actually is.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, so you can't sue me. :P****

**Author's Note:** I decided I needed to touch on Freddy and Katherine's relationship or lack thereof, but didn't know how to go about it until I was inspired while listening to an old cassette tape and felt this song worked well. So here it is, my little attempt at a song fic for Katherine using the song Into The Night from the Twin Peaks soundtrack sung by Julee Cruise. Each verse if you could call it that, is a different time period in her life. Enjoy!****

****

**Darkness Consumes**

October.31.2003****

****

~Now it's dark~__

_Into the night... _

_I cry out..._

_I cry out your name_

"Daddy!" Little Katherine cried sitting up in bed as a flash of lightning lit up her room followed by a clap of thunder. She held her comforter up to the bridge of her tiny nose, eyes wide as she waited anxiously for the next thunderbolt. 

"Daddy!" She cried again as he appeared in her door way.

He hurried to her bed and sat beside her, "What's wrong princess?" The familiar malice gone from his voice; now soft and soothing. She flung herself toward him; clinging to his shirt she buried her face in his chest.  

"Lighneen." She sobbed, as he picked her up cradling her in his arms.

"There, there, it's not going to hurt you. Daddy will protect you." He stroked her hair as he rocked her back to sleep. "Nothing will get you as long as I'm around."

_Into the night... _

_I search out... _

_I search out your love_

_Night so dark... _

_Where are you?_

_Come back in my heart,_

_So dark..._

_So dark..._

Katherine chased her father around their yard giggling. 

"Come to Daddy." Katherine ran into his open arms and they both laughed; he picked her up and she giggled more as he swung her in a circle.

The cellar door opened; Katherine's mother came out, her face a pale white. Her father set her down and they watched as Loretta wobbled up the steps.

"I won't tell! Oh God..." She said, her voice quivering while she shook like a leaf, as she walked towards them; Katherine's father went to meet her halfway. 

"Fred, please. I wont tell." She sobbed touching his arm.

"We need to talk Loretta. Go inside honey." Freddy instructed. As Katherine walked away her father grabbed her mother roughly by the shoulders shaking her. 

"I _told you never to go in there. I told you!" He growled angrily. _

Katherine was about to proceed up the stairs when she noticed the door that had always remained locked to the left of her, was now open. She curiously went inside. There were workbenches filled with children's playthings and an assortment of bladed gloves, which also hung from the beams, while news clippings covered the walls. Katherine heard a muffled noise and walked back outside to witness her mother falling to the ground; Katherine's father standing over her. 

"Mommy!" Katherine sobbed.

"Don't worry baby," Freddy said, he walked to his daughter, "Mommy just had to take her medicine, for snooping in Daddy's special work." He crouched in front of her, placing his hands on her narrow shoulders, "But you won't tell any one though, will you princess?"

She nodded, "I won't tell." 

"Good girl. It'll be our secret." She nodded again and he ruffled her hair before he stood to retrieve Loretta's body.

~~~

"Katherine do you know where your mommy is?" Officer Thompson asked, stopping Katherine on the street as she made her way home from school.

"Daddy had to give her medicine." Katherine answered. 

~~~

       Three police cars were parked in front of their house and police were taking evidence from her father's secret room as neighbors stood watching from the other side of the fence. They spoke of how awful her father was and how sad that he had brainwashed her.

"No! Daddy! Please don't let them take me!" Katherine cried as the social worker drug her from their house; she fought in the woman's grip trying to get back to her handcuffed father. 

"Daddy! I didn't mean to tell I promise!" Katherine yelled one last time, kicking at the woman carrying her. She watched teary eyed as he was shoved into a police car; he turned to look at her but Katherine's view was obscured as her captor placed her inside the backseat of another car; she beat on the windows and pulled on the door handles to no avail.

~~~

"Look Kathy, these are going to be your new mother and father." The social worker held a photo of a smiling couple in front of her.

"I don't want a new father!" Katherine screamed. "I already have one!" She took the picture from the man and ripped it up.

_Into the night_

_Shadows fall_

_Shadows fall, _

_So blue_

_I cry out..._

_I cry out, for you_

       Maggie Burroughs stood next to her desk as she waited like all the other students for the bell to ring. She listened as classmates spoke animatedly about what they'd be doing this weekend; most were going to the football game tonight, then the dance afterward. Maggie felt a pang of jealousy; she had no plans to hang out with friends, she didn't have any that she spoke with outside of school anyway, and she had yet to be asked to any dances. She shook her head in an attempt to clear it. It was okay though, she didn't really want to go. Besides she had a report to type, she couldn't be bothered with that sort of distraction. Her grades were much more important than socializing. 

The bell sounded above her; she hung back and waited until the last person had passed through the doorframe to leave. She walked along the hall clutching her notebook to her chest; absorbing everything the teenagers around her did and said. 

    Maggie watched the ground intently as she made her way home, once in the sanctuary of her bedroom she broke down. While crying silently she rolled up her sleeves and cut into her arms with a pocketknife; somehow the pain and the blood oozing from the wounds made her feel better. It showed she was alive and she could feel, whereas she spent most her time not feeling. Of course Maggie had thought about slitting her wrists more than a few times and ending it all, but a presence she didn't recognize always tugged at her soul and told her otherwise. When she did die, it wasn't going to be by her own hands...

      Maggie knew there was something missing from her life, it felt as if a piece of her soul had been cut out and replaced with someone else's and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember what had been taken away. She felt more alone than ever.  

_Night so dark, _

_Where are you?_

_Come back in my heart_

_So dark..._

_So dark..._

_So dark..._

"It can't be true!" Maggie slammed her fists on her desk. "He's _not_ my father." She spoke through gritted teeth.

_"You know it's true."_ Her inner voice said, _"No matter how you deny it."_

"Damn it!" She beat the desk once again. She thought back to when she was a teen, she would have been thrilled to know her father had come back... 

Maggie lifted her gaze to the mirror hanging in front of her. She stared at her reflection examining her features; she saw him in herself, the father from her childhood. If she thought hard enough she could feel his embrace and smell the cologne he wore...

"Ugh." She turned away disgusted at her thoughts, at herself. She looked at her reflection once more; she was his daughter, his blood, like he said, and there was nothing she could do about it. But she could make him hurt, the way he had made her, leaving her alone all those years ago... 

She shattered the mirror with her fist as if to clarify this.

~~~

Maggie appeared in Freddy's memories. He was a child still, young and untainted, but the others were taunting him... 

"Son of a hundred maniacs, son of a hundred maniacs, son of a hundred maniacs," They chanted continuously. She felt sorry for him, no child should be tormented like that, then she watched in horror as he set one of the class pets on the table, and beat it to death...

Now he was a teenager, cutting his chest while chuckling to himself. His drunken father came down the steps, his belt in hand... Maggie watched as the man beat him, Freddy took it, laughing before he killed his tormentor.

Again she entered another memory, the children who had tormented him as a child stood surrounding his little house. Freddy paced anxiously inside. 

"Child killer!" They screamed, until someone set the building ablaze...

~~~

Maggie heard stifled sobs and became more alert as she turned the corner. There on the floor curled in a ball on top of some old newspapers lay her father, not Freddy, _her father_...he was clutching his head as he sobbed. Maggie wanted to run to him, to embrace him. It had been so long since she had seen him, so long since she had fallen asleep in his comforting arms... 

The deaths of all he had killed flooded back to her before she could execute her wishes. Her heart turned to stone as she approached; he lifted his head.

"You're real here."

"It wasn't my fault. It wasn't." He lifted his left arm, pointing to her, "You saw what they did to me when I was a kid. You saw." 

Maggie's brows furrowed as her thoughts and emotions collided.

"I loved you." He said getting to his knees. "And your mother. I tried so hard to be good." He said closing his eyes. 

Oh how she wanted to believe him, "I know Daddy." She said softly.

"But when they took you from me, it wasn't right." Maggie shook her head in agreement as he stood. "I knew you would believe me. Come to Daddy." He said opening his arms wide. 

Maggie's logical side took over and she smacked him in the gut, he flew backward onto a nearby table. She swung again knocking his glove off his hand, it skittered to the floor next to her feet; she bent picking it up. 

Maggie turned her head upward to see Freddy crawling along the ceiling; he slammed the door, locking her inside. He then jumped from the ceiling landing in front of her.

"I didn't need a glove to kill your bitch of a mother and I don't need one now!" He lunged forward taking her by surprise she dropped her weapon as he wrapped his fingers around her neck.

"Come on. Let go." He commanded as she struggled, "Come on let go. I'll show you how." He said struggling against her.

Maggie pried his hand from her neck and head butted him and he stumbled backwards clutching his head.

"Like you showed my mother?" She said through gritted teeth as she swung the bladed glove across his face. "And Carlos?" She hit him again. "And Spencer?" Freddy caught her arm this time and pulled her close.

"Give Daddy the glove back princess." His own teeth gritting in rage.

"Never." 

Freddy shoved her backward and she fell taking him with her. They wrestled on the stone floor; Maggie was not going to let him have the glove. She pulled him close biting into his nose, as he groped for his face she tried to get up again only to have him pin her once more. She kicked this time and knocked him off her. She sat on him, taking his right hand in hers, she snapped his fingers in two. Freddy bent them back and slapped her sending her limp body to the floor. His glove flew from her grip upon impact and he hurried to retrieve it. While Freddy was trying to fix his hand so it would fit in the glove, Tracy sent some weapons under the wired wall to Maggie. She pinned him to the wall, then she shoved a metal rod through his left hand and into his chest; he instantly dropped the glove and Maggie picked it up.

"Go ahead put it on. It's in your blood." Freddy whispered. Slowly she did as she was told; the leather was soft and warm against her clammy skin and the weight of the blades was comforting. She flexed her fingers while Freddy attempted to free himself.

"Feels good doesn't it?" He smiled maliciously, "Yeah, come on. Let your daddy show you how to use it." 

Maggie burnt with her own malicious aura; she glared at him before she rushed forward plunging the fingered blades into his gut. He cried out in shock and pain as his own weapon was used against him. Tracy called out to Maggie again; she turned to see a stick of dynamite being thrown through the air, she caught it and shoved it into the gapping hole his stomach. 

"Happy Father's Day." She said kissing his cheek before she fled the building.

~*~Fin__

****

**A/N:** I must say I quite enjoyed writing this, *sigh* if only thing's could have turned out differently...Maggie makes me so mad! Any who, I obviously did some improvising, but made-up situations aside, what did ya think? Review and tell me! Jaa ne.****


End file.
